1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a patch for sportswear and a method for producing the same and, more particularly, to a patch for sportswear and a method of manufacturing the same, in which the patch may be easily applied to finished sportswear products such as T-shirts, team uniforms, etc., and may be produced in an environmentally friendly manner without pollution.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of sportswear products, such as T-shirts, team uniforms, etc., patches having variously shaped figures or letters depending on the trade names of manufacturers and the demand of consumers are separately manufactured to impart decorative effects and clearly show the team names of athletic teams, and are then fixed to the front and rear sides of sportswear through sewing or using a binder in the sewing process.
Generally, a patch for sportswear is produced in a manner in which a binder is applied on fabrics of various materials, a pattern sheet having a desired figure or letter is positioned thereon, pressing and binding are performed to form a laminate, and the laminate is cut, after which the resulting patch is fixed through binding using a binder or embroidery processing in the sewing process for the production of sportswear. The patch for sportswear having a laminated structure is advantageous because the pattern, such as a figure or letter, has a three-dimensional appearance, and is thus visually prominent and conveys an impression of authenticity.
However, in the case where such a patch is bound using a binder to sportswear, especially sportswear in mesh form having therein rectangular or oval small holes for increasing air and moisture permeability, the binding process is very difficult, and the patch may be removed due to frequent washing, undesirably decreasing color fastness to washing. Furthermore, in the case where the patch is fixed through a sewing process such as embroidery processing, the patch is embroidered at a desired position on the sportswear upon sewing the sportswear, resulting in complicated patch fixing processing. Moreover, the patch, which has been fixed to sportswear, is problematic because migration, in which the pigment or dye applied to a sportswear product migrates onto the pattern of the patch, may occur over time, undesirably deteriorating the quality of the product.
Accordingly, a variety of methods are being developed to produce a patch for sportswear, which may impart a three-dimensional appearance, is not susceptible to migration, and enables easy production and high production efficiency.